Blue Mew Moah
by Keiko.Akane.Chouko
Summary: Tokyo mew mew has just recruited a new mysterious member, aswell as the aliens. Now as both sides have new member the real battle begins. The aliens have used up all the mew aqua and now they need more, but there's only a minimum amount left, so they will settle for earth instead, but this time there getting what they want even if they have to kill for it.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's p.o.v

"Here's your strawberry parfait, have a nice day" I said to the women who had just ordered.

"Thank you very much, " she replied before I departed to pick up another order.

"Ichigo!" I heard a deep voice call me, I twisted around to see Ryô heading towards the basement beckoning me to come over.

I set down the tray I had just picked up and ran down stairs. Once I was down I discovered the other mew mews and Masaya standing in front of a big screen. I proceeded over to Masaya and stood next to him and looked over to Ryô and Keiichirô.

"The reason we called you all down here is to discuss the aliens coming back to earth" said Ryô.

Everyone was shocked to learn this news, but Pudding was overjoyed, I guessed she was happy she would see Taruto again.

"I know what you're all thinking, but we were certain they had enough mew aqua, so we must have been wrong" explained Keiichirô.

Suddenly the screen came on showing images of parasites that we've never seen before.

"These are the 'new and improved' parasites the aliens have come up with, they're stronger and smarter than the terminal, so you'll have a hard time getting rid of them" Ryô told us.

"Hence we've sent out another ray, this means there's another mew you need to find, this mew will help you get rid of the parasites" Keiichirô explained.

"Good, now with another mew we will have less of a work load" Mint said with an evil smile.

"You barley have any work to do now!" I exclaimed.

Mint looked over at me and gave me a death stare so I shut up. But with another mew it would lighten the work load and will help a great deal with fighting off the aliens.

"Where will we know to find them?" Pipped up Lettuce.

"Considerably, as before, we don't know their location but we do have what there mew mark looks like, you will need to find someone with a white mark on there shoulder that looks like half a butterfly" said Keiichirô.

"We will start looking tomorrow" Zakuro said.

After I had finished work I walked home with Masaya whist holding his hand, we both smiled as we looked up at each other. We were walking through the park when there was a loud smash and a cloud of dust blocked my eye sight. I could hear a clacking sound and a growl in front of me, I was then drowned in saliva.

I quickly transformed and jumped onto a high tree where I could see above the dust. Masaya had also transformed into the Blue Knight and we waited until the cloud had vanished.

As it did, I could immediately see the parasite clearly, it was bigger than the usual ones and it was also toxic so I couldn't touch it without being poisoned. I then watched the other mew mews running up towards us, so we jumped down beside them.

"What is that thing!" Shouted Mint over the loud growls.

"It's the upgraded parasite!" I yelled back.

I jumped up into the air and summoned my StrawBerry Bell.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Check!" I cried out, but it didn't do any serious damage to the parasite.

"What are we going to do?!" Inquired Lettuce.

"If we all attack together, then we might do more damage" suggested Zakuro.

We all then summoned are weapons and attacked the parasite, as Zakuro said it did do tremendous damage and we converted it back into a Chimera Anima, Masha then ate it but ended up spitting it out.

"Why won't Masha eat it?" I inquired.

"Tastes funny Masha doesn't like" Masha told us.

We quickly headed back and told Ryô and Keiichirô about are encounter with the parasite.

"As I said there a new form of Chimera Anima so Masha might not be able to eat them" Keiichirô explained.

"I suppose I'll have to do some upgrades on him, then" Ryô groaned.

As we left the Café Mint popped up.

"We have to get that new mew mew soon, as if what Ryô and Keiichirô say is true then we will be able to defeat the new parasites easy"

"Yes, but we don't know who or where the new mew mew is" Lettuce told Mint.

"Well at least we know where and what there mew mark looks like, so we will just look at everyone's shoulders who we see" said Zakuro.

"Great idea, but it's to late to look now so we have to look tomorrow like we planned" said Masaya.

We all then went are separate ways. I then wondered what if I saw Kishu again, things are going great with Masaya and I don't desire him to reck that. (/)


	2. Chapter 2

Mint's p.o.v

The following day we all went out to the mall and looked at all the girl's shoulders in secret. We searched for ages, but we didn't see any mew marks.

"This is impossible" I said, slumping down on a bench.

"We merely need to keep looking" pronounced Ichigo.

"We've been looking for hours, we may as well give up and let them come to us" I told everyone.

"It wasn't so easy finding all of you, so give it some time" Ichigo proudly said.

We all then departed on another wild goose chase looking for the new mew mew. In the end we gave up for that day and decided to carry on looking tomorrow.

Lettuce's p.o.v

We started looking again today, Ichigo was determined to find this new mew mew, where as everyone else gave up looking. Whilst we were searching, our pendants picked up a parasite nearby, so we had to leave the search for later. We all transformed and ran to the parasite, it looked scarier and stronger then the one before.

"Everyone attack at the same time!" Ichigo shouted out.

We all then summoned our weapons and began to attack, but this one wouldn't go down. We tried all different strategies, but all seemed to go wrong. Suddenly the parasite was cut in two, we all turned to Masaya as he was the only one with a sword who could cause that much damage, but he shook his head to tell us it wasn't him.

A grim figure, then dropped down in front of us. They bore a white tail with black strips, which I presumed was a white tigers tail, they also were wearing a black and white hoodie and the same color pants and there shoes were black. They looked like a mew but they wore a completely different outfit, they then pulled down their hood to reveal overgrown short white hair and fluffy ears.

"Wait the mew is a..." Mint started to utter.

"A BOY!" everyone else continued.

The boy mew mew then looked over at us with a befuddled look on his face. I could immediately see that he had a pendant around his neck, but it was worn in a more masculine fashion, he did have the parchment we wear on our shoulders, but he had it as a sort of bracelet.

"But how can a mew be a boy!" Ichigo shouted.

We then saw Ryô and Keiichirô running up to us.

"We never said that all mew mews are female, " said Ryô trying to act cool whilst also getting his breath.

"But we just presumed as we're all girls..." Mint started.

"Well, you presumed wrong, " said Keiichirô.

Whilst everyone was having this discussion the boy mew mew just stood there observing us in confusion.

"Guys shouldn't we be explaining this to the new mew mew" I ordered them.

"Oh yes, sorry" apologized Keiichirô.

"So what's your name?" Asked Pudding looking the boy in the eye.

"Errmm... Kyou Yuuki" he enjoined her, as I looked at him more closely, he was the cutest boy I ever saw, if he wore a dress he'd look like a girl and his name sounds girly too.

"Yes, I know what your thinking what a girly name, my mum thought I was going to be a female child and when she found out I was a boy she called it me hoping that the name would make me a girl, but lucky for me I'm still a boy" he told us, it was like he read my mind.

"Let's proceed to the cafe and we will tell you everything you need to know" Ryô said, walking towards the cafe, we all then followed along. (/)


End file.
